Today The Love Begin
by Kiria and the Taichou
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau orang yang kau sukai berkata padamu, kalau dia tidak mengenalmu ? Hatimu pasti sakit sekali. Itulah yang dirasakan Rin Kagamina. Dia menyukai Len, kakak sahabatnya . Len bukannya tidak menyukainya. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan, agar Rin bisa selamat... Penasaran ? Langsung aja baca ! Don't like, don't read ! LEMON...


**TODAY THE LOVE BEGIN**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance and school life **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaa... Fic ke-4 ku nih ! \^0^/ . Akhirnya, kuselesaikan dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, karna idenya setengah-setengah muncul, terus ilang deh.. Hah~... Repotnya. Ini adalah salah satu fic, yang lumayan kusukai. Semoga pembaca juga menyukai fic bikinan ku, yang gaje abiss ! _ Di fic-4 ku, Lenka dan Rinto, kutambahkan menjadi pemeran utamanya . Soalnya, aku menyukai Lenka dan Rinto! ^-^ Ini, pertama kalinya, aku menjadikan Lenka dan Rinto tokoh utama kedua . Yosh ! Gitu aja and... **

**ENJOY READING ! **

**.**

**.**

Normal pov

"Ohayou Rin-chan ! " sapa seseorang, dengan rambut bermodel ponytail yang berkibar, menepuk pundak gadis didepannya .

"ohayou Lenka-chan " balas gadis itu menengok kearah cewek yang dipanggil Lenka itu .

Gadis itu bernama Rin, Rin Kagamine . Dan...gadis yang menyapanya Lenka Kagamina . Keduanya bersahabat ... Lenka mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki bernama Len Kagamina .

"Em, Rin-chan... Kau sudah taukan kalau Len nii-chan, akan pindah sekolah ? "

"Pindah ? Pindah kemana ? ja-jangan-jangan ke Vocaloid Academy ? "Tanya Rin dengan antusias .

Lenka mengangguk mantap, dan membuat Rin bersorak gembira . Bagaimana tidak, Len kakaknya Lenka adalah seorang yang disukai Rin, sejaka Kagamina sekeluarga pindah kesebelah rumahnya, dan sekarang menjadi tetangga yang sungguh akrab .

"Lalu, kapan tepatnya, Len nii-chan masuk sekolah ? " Tanya Rin, penuh semangat . Lenka berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata " Em, mungkin 2-3 hari lagi ... Soalnya, Oni-chan dalam perjalanan dari Osaka..." Jawab Lenka .

Wajah Rin berbinar-binar, lalu dia bersorak gembira sambil melompa-lompat .

Lenka melirik jam tangan silvernya, dan terkejut, dengan bola mata yang seperti ingin keluar . Bagaimana tidak, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20, dan mereka masih berjalan santai kesekolah . "Astaga, Rin-chan ! Kita sudah terlambat nih ! " Teriak Lenka yang mengejutkan Rin dengan menarik tangannya dan berlari .

" E...eh.. Co-cotto..." kata-kata Rin tak digubris Lenka yang setengah panik dan takut . Panik, karna mereka sudah terlambat . Takut, karna dia tak ingin diceramahi guru pengawas, yaitu Lily-senseiyang sangat cerewet dan membosankan . Bagi Lenka...

" Ayolah Rin-chan ! Kita harus cepat ! " Ujar Lenka dengan kepanikan dan rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi . " H-ai ! " Balsa Rin yang tangannya ditarik, dan tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh .

5 menit sudah mereka berlari, dan akhirnya gerbang sekolah Vocaloid Academy terlihat, dengan guru pengawas, yang sedang bersiap-siap menutup gerbang . Lenka berlari sekuat tenaga, melepas gengaman tangan Rin, dan membiarkannya berlari sendiri .

Lenka memperlihatkan aksi yang membuat cengo orang yang melihatnya . Dia berlari dengan full power, layaknya terbang . Tubuhnya, semakin lama semakin turun, dan kecepatannya pun semakin naik, lalu... Wuts ! Lenka melewati gerbang itu, dengan cepat...Tidak, tapi sangat cepat . Lily-sensei cengo melihatnya, dengan mlut yang terbuka . Sedangkan Rin, berusaha melewati gerbang yang membuatnya harus berkeringat dan letih di pagi hari .

2 menit setelah Lenka melewati gerbang, Rin pun menyusul dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan nafas yang tersengal-sengal . " Hh...hh...L-Lenka-chan...hh.." Rin terduduk di tanah, dnegan kepala yang tertunduk . Kakinya sangat lemas, karna dia tak biasa berlari seperti itu .

Tapi, itu Cuma alasannya saja, yang sebenarnya, dia paling gak bisa soal olahraga . Dikelas, dia yang paling lemah . Beda dengan Lenka yang atletis . Karna cita-citanya menjadi perlari tercepat .

Lily-sensei masih cengo dengan mulut terbuka lebar, selebar panci, karna aksi mengagumkan yang dipertunjukkan Lenka .

Lenka menarik tangan kanan Rindan membantu Rin berdiri untuk segera pergi kekelas mereka .

Rin dengan badan yang masih lemas, berjalan sempoyongan .

" Le-lenka-chan...hh,tu-tunggu se-se-sebentar, aku ma-masih le-le-lelah..." Ujar Rin memohon .

" Tidak bisa Rin ! Gakupo-sensei akan segera masuk kelas . Dan bila kita telat selangkah saja, entah hukuman apa yang bakal diberikan untuk kita . " Tegas Lenka . " Hai..." dengan pasrahRin pun mengikuti Lenka, dengan berlari lagi .

Hingga mereka tiba kelas 1-3 . Itulah kelas mereka . Krek, pintu pun dibuka Lenka dengan cepat, dan segera diperhatikan oleh seisi kelas..

Dilihatnya ke kiri dan kanan, lalu menghela nafas lega ' Fiuh.. Yokkata ' Ujarnya dalam hati . Seisi kelas memandangi kedua cewek, yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal .

" Kalian berdua, cepat duduk ! Gakupo-sensei sebentar lagi datang ! " Kata seseorang, dari bangku paling belakang . " AH ! Kaito-kun ! " Kata Lenka senang mendengar suara sahabat karibnya, Kaito Shion .

Kaito berdiri dari temppat duduknya dan menampak kan wajahnya . " Yo ! " Katanya dengan pose sok keren . Lenka berjalan kearah Kaito, dan disusul Rin yang berjalan sempoyonagn .

" O-Hissashiburi desu . Kaito-kun ! " Sapa Lenka dengan keceriannya .

"O-hissashiburi mo , Lenka-chan ! " Balas Kaito, mengedipakan matanya, dan tersenyum hangat . Kaito, melirik kebelakang Lenka, dan mendapati Rin yang kelelahan, dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal . " Yo, Rin-chan !" Kata Kaito dengan mengangkat sebelah tanganya . Rin membalas sapaannya itu dengan beberapa anggukan kelelahnnya .

Lenka, menepuk pundak Kaito dengan lembut lalu berkata " kapan kau kembali kesini Kaito ? "

" Em... sebenarnya sebulan lalu, aku sudah datang... Gomennasai ! " Jawabnya .

" Ehh, sebulan lalu... Kau menipu ku ! Kau bilang akan datang 3 bulan kemudian ! Dasar Baka Kaito !" Ujar Lenka dengan sedikit ngambek .

" Gomen Lenka-chan... " kata Kaito . " Oh ya, kenapa dengan Rin-chan ? " Tanya Kaito .

"Dia kelelahan, sehabis berlari . Kau taukan, dia paling gak bisa olahraga . " Jawab Lenka, sambil melirik Rin yang sudah tertidur di mejanya . Kaito mengangguk mengerti .

Krek

Pintu kelas terbuka . Lenka dengan cepat duduk di kursinya .

Sensei berambut violet masuk, dengan tumpukan buku yang dipegangnya . " Ohayou minna ! " Sapa sensei itu, setelah menaruh tumpukan buku-buku itu di mejanya .

" Sebelum memulai pelajaran... Bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru ..." Katanya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar . " Kagane-kun, masuklah..."

KREK

Pintu terbuka dengan halus .. Tap tap tap . Seorang cowok berambut kuning, dan bola mata brown , masuk dan menggemparkan kelas, dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris .

" KYAAAA ! KAKOI ! " teriak para murid cewek berbarengan . Para murid cowok hanya menatap dengan pipi menggembung .

Bola mata Lenka dan laki-laki itu bertemu . Lenka terus menatapnya dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah .

" Silakan perkenalkan dirimu... " Kata Gakupo-sensei mempersilahkan .

" Namaku Rinto Kagane. Aku murid pindahan dari Kyushu . Yoroshiku . " Katanya singkat dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan di saku celana .

" KYAAAA ! " Teriakan histeris murid cewek membahana . " Yak . Sudah cukup pengenalannya ... " Ujar Gakupo-sensei mengakhiri . " Kagane-kun, duduklah di..." Gakupo-sensei terhenti sejenak untuk melihat bangku kosong. " Ah.. duduklah di belakang Kagamine-san . " lanjut Gakupo-sensei menunjuk Rin yang tidur dimeja nya . Yah, Gakupo-sensei tidak tau menahu, kalau Rin sedang tidur .

" Kagamine-san " Panggil Gakupo-sensei . Rin tak menggubris panggilan itu, dan tetap tidur dengan santai .Lenka menggoyangkan tubuh Rin pelan dan berbisik " Rin.. bangun ! " . " Ugh ! Biarkan aku istirahat Lenka ! " omel Rin .

" Kagamine-san ? " Panggil Gakupo-sensei dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi . Tetapi sama saja .

" Ayolah Rin... Bangun ! " bujuk Lenka lagi .

" KAGAMINE RIN ! " Panggil Gakupo-sensei dengan nada yang cukup tinggi . Rin terkejut, dan langsng bangun . Seberkas iler dipipi kanannya, mulai dihapusnya . " Kau tidur Kagamine-san ? " Tanya Gakupo-sensei dengan menyipitkan mata dan memperhatikan Rin . " Ti-tidak Sensei ! " Bantah Rin , dan langsung diangguk oleh Gakupo-sensei tanda mengerti " Sebaiknya kau tidak tidur dipelajaranku . " ujarnya dengan datar . " Nah, Kagane-kun, silahkan duduk di bangku belakang kagamine-san . " lanjut Gakupo-sensei .

Rinto Kagane berjalan kearah bangku kosong itu . Rin menyapanya dengan hangat ketika dia sudah duduk di bangkunya, dan mulai mengeluarkan buku, dan headset ? " Hai, namaku Kagamine Rin." sapa Rin dengan sedikit cengo, karna laki-laki didepannya mendengarkan musik dengan santai, sambil menulis sesuatu di buku nya . ' Apa dia tak tau, betapa galaknya Gakupo-sensei ? kalau ketahuan,mampuslah dia ! ' kata Rin dalam hati . Rin menepuk dahinya pelan dan berkata dalam hati lagi ' oh iya, dia anak baru.. Jadi mana mungkin dia tau ... '

" Em... Kagane-kun.. " panggil Rin pelan .Rinto Kagane meliriknya dengan pandangan dingin . " sebaiknya, kau melepaskan headset mu . Kalau Gakupo-sensei tahu, kau mendengarkan musik... Dia akan mengusirmu . " Rinto Kagane melihatnya sebentar dengan pandangan yang seperti berkata ' Lalu ? Aku Cuma akan dikeluarkan dari kelas saja kok .' lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada papan tulis . 'sepertinya, dia tak peduli dengan peringatanku . ' Ujar Rin dalam hati ' Baiklah terserah saja ! Pokoknya aku sudah mengingatkannya ! '

Rin berbalik melihat kedepan, dan mengikuti pelajaran Gakupo-sensei .

( )

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi . siswa siswi mulai memenuhi kantin sekolah . Membeli makan siang yang cukup menahan lapar .

" Lenka-chan ! " panggil Rin . Lenka berbalik melihat temannya itu, berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa *bento ( *bekal ) . " Ayo, kita makan di atap ! " Ajak Rin . Lenka tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Rin, lalu mengeluarkan kotak bentonya juga .

" Bagaimana kalau ajak Kaito juga ? " usul Lenka . Dari belakang kedua wanita ini, seseorang menepuk pundak mereka dan berkata " Ada apa dengan ku ? "

" Ah, Kaito ! Kami baru mau mengajak mu makan bersama di atap ! Baiklah, kalau dia sudah ada disini, mari makan secepatnya ! Perutku sduah berbuny nih ! " Kata Rin cepat dan menarik tangan kedua temannya .

Setibanya mereka diatap, Rin Lenka asyik menyantap bento mereka . Sedangkan Kaito dengan Roti melonnya . " Eh, Lenka-chan... kira-kira Len oni-chan masih ingat padaku tidak ya ? " Tanya Rin dengan wajah berseri . Kaito melirik kedua temannya dan bertanya " Memangnya Len oni-chan akan kesini ? "

" Tentu saja ! Malahan dia akan pindah kesekolah ini ! " Jawab Rin penuh semangat

Kaito cengo dan berkata " Serius ? Kapan pindahnya ? " Tanya Kaito lagi masih dengan wajah kaget

" mungkin 2-3 hari lagi . " Kali ini Lenka yang menjawab .

" Wah asyik nih ! Kita bisa ngumpul kayak dulu ! " Ujar Kaito dengan senyum yang mengembang

" iya sih... Tapi apa Len nii-chan masih ingat pada kita ? " Tanya Rin

" Loh, pasti dong ! " Ujar Lenka tegas

" kita harus ngajak Len-nii-chan main kayak dulu ! " Tambah Kaito .

" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Kaito..." Kata Lenka mengganti topik . Kaito meliriknya dan bertanya " apa ? "

" kau kemana saja selama ini ? "

" Em... mengunjungi rumah nenek . Di hokkaido . " Jawab Kaito dengan polos . " Disana aku bertemu seorang cewek manis loh ! " Tambah Kaito .

" Lalu, kau berpacaran dengannya " Tambah Rin dengan sok tau

" Belum sih... tapi aku..." TENG TENG TENG ! Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi . Perbincangan mereka pun di hentikan . Mereka mulai menuruni tangga atap dan berjalan menuju kelas .

Jam pelajaran berikutnya . " Wuah, aku lupa... Tugas yang diberikan Luka-sensei ! Tertinggal di gudang sekolah ! " Teriak Lenka panik . Rin tersentak kaget, dan bertanya dengan heran

" Kok bisa ada di gudang ? "

" Aku sedang meneliti sesuatu di gudang ! Aku lupa menaruhnya di sebelah mana,," Jawab Lenka lebih panik lagi

" Kalau begitu, cepatlah ambil ! " Suruh Rin, dan menambahkan " Tenang saja, kalau ada yang bertanya aku akan bilang kalau kau di UKS sedang tidak enak badan ! " Kata Rin seperti sudah tau dari raut wajah Lenka . Lenka mengangguk dan segera pergi .

Dengan secepat kilat, Lenka berlari ke gudang sekolah . Berharap, semoga gudang itu tidak terkunci . 'Bagaimana ini ? Kalau sampai ada yang menemukan tugas ku, dan membawanya pergi...? Wuaah ! Bagaimana ini ? ' Batin Lenka dengan kepanikan yang tak henti-henti .

Lenka pun sampai di gudang sekolah disebelah taman . Lenka meraih gagang pintu itu, dan mendorong masuk . " Yokatta ! " ujar Lenka sennag, karna pintunya tak terkunci . KREK . Lenka melihat seseorang didalam gudang itu . Tapi karna gelap Lenka tak dapat melihat wajahnya .

" Sedang apa kau disini ? " Tanya orang itu .

" e..eh.. A-aku mau mengambil tugas ku... " Kata Lenka dengan terbata-bata .

" Nyalakan lampunya . " perintah orang itu . Lenka pun menurutinya . Dinyalakannya lampu gudang .

" Cepatlah mencari . " Kata orang itu yang ternyata Rinto Kagane . Lenka terpaku melihatnya, dan dengan gugup bertanya " se-sedang apa kau disini ? "

" Seorang guru, memintaku mengambil peta " Jawabnya datar, dan mulai mencari benda yang diinginkannya .

Lenka masih diam memandangi Rei Kagane dengan wajah yang sedikit merona . 'A-aku bersama Kagane-kun...' Batin Lenka ' Aku bersamanya ' ulangnya dalam hati, lalu sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya . Rinto Kagane meliriknya, dan dengan wajah datar sedikit membentak berkata " Berhentilah tersenyum, dan cepat cari tugasmu . " . Lenka tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung menjawab dengan gembira " Hai ! " . Lenka menutup pintu itu .

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Lenka akhirnya menemukan tugas ilmiahnya, tergeletak diatas tumpukan keranjang bola basket . Sedangkan Rinto Kagane belum menemukan peta yang dicarinya di gudang itu . Lenka menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari peta itu, dan Rinto Kagane hanya menjawab " teserah "dengan wajah datar .

Lenka mulai mencari dibagin yang belum dicek oleh Rinto Kagane .

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN

" Ini dia petanya Kagane-kun !" Ujar Lenka dengan gembira, sambil mengangkat peta itu . " fuh.." Rinto Kagane menghembuskan nafasnya, karna kelelahan dan lega .

Cklek cklek . ' Eh, suara apa itu ? ' Tanya Lenka dalam hatinya . " Ayo, kita keluar " Ajak Rinto Kagane dengan wajah yang sedikit panik . Lenka mengangguk, dan mengikuti Rinto Kagane, menuju pintu .

Saat hendak memutar knop pintu, terdengar suara tawa kecil . " Hi hi hi hi..." Lenka mengangkat kepalanya, dan melihat sekeliling . Dan dengan wajah ketakutan, dia berkata " Su-suara ap-apa itu ?" Rinto Kagane mendecik, dan mulai mengumpat . Ia pun memutar knop pintu, tapi hal tak terduga pun terjadi . Pintu terkunci . Rinto Kagane mencoba memutar knop pintu itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi . Tapi sayangnya, pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka . Lenka dengan wajah cemas, berkata " Ba-bagaimana ini Kagane-kun ? " . " Kita coba jalan keluar lain . " Balasnya . Rinto Kagane, melihat sekeliling, dan menemukan, jendela yang terbuka . Dengan langkah cepat menuju jendela itu,Rinto Kagane berkata "Kita lewat sini ! " Wajah Lenka berubah kaget " Aku akan mengangkat mu, dan kau harus melewati jendela ini, mengerti ? " Tanya nya, berbalik melihat Lenka yang terdiam ditempat, dengan wajah memucat . " Ada apa ? " Tanya Kagane Rinto dengan heran .

Lenka pov

'Bagaimana ini ? A-aku tak bisa ' ucap ku dalam hati, saat kata-kata Kagane-kun terhenti dengan kalimat nya yang terus terngiang di kepala ku .

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Kagane-kun

" A-aku... " aku terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan kata-kata ku " Bi-bisa tidak, kalau Kagane-kun yang naik duluan, lalu keluar dan membukakan pintu ? " ujarku . ' Aduh, dia pasti mengira aku terlalu manja ! ' kata ku dalam hati, dengan mata tertutup . Tangan ku gemetar . Aku mengepal kedua tanganku, mencoba agar tak gemetar lagi . Usahaku sia-sia . Malahan, tubuhku mulai gemetar . ' Semoga Kagane-kun tidak memperhatikan ' . sejenak keheningan merasuki kami berdua .

" Kau takut ketinggian ? " Kata Kagane-kun pelan memecah keheningan itu, dan meulai mendekat selangkah padaku . Mataku terbuka lebar, dan aku sungguh terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru diucapkannya .

" Kau takut ketinggian kan ? " Ulangnya memastikan . Kulihat dirinya, tambah mendekat padaku . Kugigit bibir bawahku, dan menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaannya .

" Jawablah . "

" I-ie! " jawabku membantah . Kulihat, dia mulai menyipitkan matanya, dan berkata lagi

" jawablah dengan jujur . "

" I-ie ! Aku tidak takut ketinggian ! " Bantahku makin keras, dan gemetar disekujur tubuhku . Terdengar Kagane-kun menghembuskan nafasnya dan berkata " Baiklah, kalau begitu, naik dipunggungku, lalu lompat keluar jendela . " . Kagene-kun membungkuk . Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu perlaha-lahan maju . " ayo, naik dipunggungku " perintahnya .

Aku naik dipunggungnya perlahan-lahan . Saat melihat kebawah, kepalaku serasa berputar . Pandanganku pun mulai membayang . Aku menutup mataku dan berteriak " Yadaa ! " Tak peduli, dia menjatuhkan ku, atau tidak . Aku tak mau membuka mataku, dan menutupnya dengan kedua tangan ku. Akupun jatuh . Tapi anehnya, aku tak merasa sakit sedikitpun . " Baka " ucapnya pelan di telingaku . Aku membuka mataku, dan mendapatinya, sedang memeluk ku dan menatap mataku lekat . Wajah ku memerah .

" Baka. Bilang saja takut . Untuk apa kau sembunyikan . " Bentaknya sedikit . Aku menunduk, dan terdiam .

"A-aku..." kataku terhenti, dan air mata mulai menutupi pandangan ku " A-aku, tak mau ditakut-takuti karna fobia ku ini ! " Lanjutku, dengan air mata yang mulai terjatuh, sedikit demi sedikit . " Du-dulu, aku sering dibuat takut karna fobia ku ini ! Teman-temanku, selalu membawaku ketempat tinggi, se-seperti atap sekolah, atau panggung sekolah ! A-aku takut kau memperlakukan ku seperti itu !" Jawab ku, dengan sedikit terisak-isak dan mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Kagane-kun terdenger menghembuskan nafasnya lagi . Puk puk . Kagane-kun menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan, lalu mengelusnya dengan lembut . " Aku tidak akan memperlakukan mu seperti itu." Ujarnya .

Kudongkakkan kepala ku, dan menatap matanya yang tulus mengatakan hal itu . Wajahku memerah . Kagane-kun berdiri, sambil menggendongku ala bridal style . " A-a-apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanyaku yang terkejut di gendong seperti itu .

" Diam lah . Aku akan melompati jendela itu . " Jawabnya tenang, dan mulai melompati benda-benda yang bisa dijadikan pijakan untuk melewati jendela yang tinggi itu . Aku menutup mata ku untuk tidak melihat kebawah, dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya .

Shut shut shut . Terdengar suara nya yang bergerak dengan cepat . Aku terus memejamkan kedua bola mataku. Saat Kagane-kun tak bergerak lagi, perlahan-lahan kubuka sebelah mataku, dan yang sebelahnya lagi . Kulihat, kami sudah berada diluar gudang .

" Kita sudah diluar . Aku akan menurunkanmu . " ujarnya . Kagane-kun menurunkan ku pelan-pelan dan berkata lagi . " Mana petanya ? " . Aku melihatnya, lalu melihat disekililing ku , lalu memandanginya lagi " e..s-sepertinya masih didalam ..." Ucap ku pelan . Matanya memlebar, lalu mulai mengumpatku . Aku berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata maaf padanya, lalu tertawa kecil .

( )

Normal pov

Akhirnya, Rinto Kagane kembali kegudang itu, dengan memanjat jendela, dan mengambil peta yang ditinggal Lenka, lalu keluar lagi lewat jendela .

" Fiuh... Yokatta.. Kagane-kun, sekali lagi maaf sudah membuatmu kelelahan . " Ujar Lenka

" Kau harus membayar capek ku ini, dengan jatah makan siangmu . " Kata Rinto Kagane yang menatap lurus kedepan . Lenka berbalik melihatnya, dan menjawab " Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas . Melewati koridor kelas, dengan tenang . Tapi ketenangan itu tak bertahan lama, hingga seorang anak perempuan yang tak sengaja menumpahkan seember air ketubuh mereka berdua . Splash , " wuah, Gomenasai... Gomensai senpai ! " Ucap anak itu, dengan membungkukkan bandan terus menerus meminta maaf kepada keduanya, yang dikira senpai .

" Daijobu... " balas Lenka . Aura drak mulai terasa pada Kagane Rinto . Lenka berbisik kepada Kagane Rinto " sabarlah..."

Rinto berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan . Lenka mengikutinya, sambil tersenyum kecil, pada perempuan yang menumpahkan seember air pada mereka . " Mau kemana ? " tanya Lenka

" UKS " Balas Kagane dengan emosi yang ditahannya . " Eh, kok ke UKS ? " Tanya Lenka lagi dengan terheran-heran . Kagane Rinto tak menjawabnya, dan tetap berjalan menuju UKS, Lenka pun mengikuti Rinto Kagane dengan heran, sekaligus bingung .

Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu UKS, Lenka bertanya lagi " Untuk apa kesini ? " . Kagane Rinto tetap tak menjawab pertanyaannya itu . Dia menggeser pintu UKS, dan masuk . Lenka pun masuk .

Lenka Pov

Aku masuk mengikutinya . Kulihat, dia mulai melepas sweter yang dia kenakan . Membuka kancing bajunya dan melepasnya, lalu melemparnya ke tempat tidur . Aku mundur, dan menutup wajahku, dengan kedua tangan . " A-apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya ku dengan terbata-bata .

" Ganti baju " jawabnya datar, dan mulai mengenakan pakaian bersih, yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari . Kuturnkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahku yang memerah, dan bertanya lagi " Dari mana baju itu? "

Dia berbalik dan berkata sambi mengancingkan kancing bajunya " Ibuku kepala sekolah ini. Dia selalu menyediakan baju di UKS . Disekolah ku yang dulu juga begitu. " Jawabnya, yang sudah selesai mengenakan bajunya. Mata ku melebar dan bertanya ulang " Kepala sekolah ? Ibumu ? " Tanya ku dengan nada tidak percaya. Dia mengangguk tegas. " Kau tidak bohong kan? " Tanyaku masih tidak percaya. " Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak percaya juga, tidak apa-apa..." Katanya sembari berjalan keluar.

" Kau mau terus memakai baju itu ? Cepat ganti ! " Perintahnya, yang langsung kuturuti . " Tapi, aku tidak bawa baju ganti... " Kataku lesu, sambil melihatnya yang memandangiku dengan wajah dingin . Wajahnya mengkerut, lalu menghela nafasnya " Ikut aku ! " Katanya sembari menarik tanganku, dan berjalan entah kemana. " Co..cotto, kita mau kemana ? " Tanya ku.

Dia membawaku, keruang kepala sekolah. Aku terkejut dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu bertanya " U-untuk ap kita kesini ? "

" Untuk apa ? Ya untuk mencari baju ganti untukmu ! Kau mau terus memamerkan pakaian dalam mu yang berwarna biru muda itu ? " Balasnya dengan tampang datar, dan sedikit marah. Aku melihat bajuku, dan berteriak kaget, lalu menutupnya dengan kedua tanganku. " Se-sejak kapan ?" Tanyaku dengan malu yang tak tertahankan. Dia tak menjawabnya, dan malah mengabaikan pertanyaan ku, lalu membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dengan santai.

" Okaasan, ada seragam untuk wanita ? " Tanya nya setelah membuka pintu itu. Aku tak dapat melihat isi ruangan itu, karna terhalang tubuh Kagane-kun. Kumiringkan sedikit tubuhku, dan melihat kedalam. Terlihat seorang wanita, dengan seragam sekolah smp, dan wig twintail berwarna kuning. " Okaasan, berhentilah memakai cosplay ! " Bentak Kagane-kun pada wanita itu. ' Co-cotto, okaasan ? Berarti, wanita itu ibunya sekaligus kepala sekolah ? A-apa aku tak salah? ' kataku ragu, sekligus tidak percaya dalam hati.

" Oh, Rinto ! " Ujar ibunya, yang tetap memakai cosplay, dan berjalan kearah Kagane-kun.

Normal Pov

" Okaasan, lepaskanlah cosplay memalukan itu ! " Bentak Rinto, pada ibunya yang berjalan kearahnya.

" Loh, kenapa ? Cosplay ini bagus ! Namanya Sailor moon ! " Kata Ibunya menjelaskan

" Ah, sudahlah ! Okaasan ada seragam untuk wanita tidak ? " Tanya Rinto

" Untuk apa ? " Tanya ibunya balik, " Ja-jangan-jangan, ka-kau mau memakainya ya Rinto ? " Katanya lagi, dengan dugaan yang mengada-ada . Deathglare Rinto keluar perlahan-lahan, lalu dia berkata dengan dinginnya " Berhentilah berimajinasi yang tidak betul ! " . Ibunya tertegun, dan dengan ketakutan, mengangguk .

Lenka sedikit memiringkan badannya, berusaha melihat kepala sekolah sekaligus ibu Rinto. " Siapa itu Rinto ? " Tanya ibunya setelah melihat Lenka, dengan tubuh yang basah. Rinto melihat Lenka yang berdri dibelakangnya dan berkata pada ibunya " Ini temanku... Namanya Lenka Kagamine. Tadi, dia dan aku terkena siraman air. " Kata Rinto menjelaskan dengan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Lenka menunduk memberi salam.

" Perkenalkan, aku ibunya Rinto, Meiko Kagane..." Kata ibunya memperkenalkan diri, sambil tersenyum ramah " kemarilah Lenka-chan.." ujar ibunya, dengan mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Lenka berjalan mendekat, dengan kepala yang tertunduk. " Kenapa, kau menundukkan wajahmu ?" tanyanya berusaha melihat wajah Lenka. Lenka mengangkat wajahnya perlahan-lahan, dan dengan ragu-ragu tersungging senyum termanisnya.

Ibu Rinto sedikit menunjukan ekspresi terkejut saat melihat wajah Lenka, lalu tersenyum lembut, dan berkata " Aku akan memberikan mu seragam, tapi sebagai gantinya, duduk dan hangatkan tubuhnm dengan teh yang akan kubuat ya ? " Ujarnya, sambil memegang kedua bahu Lenka, dan tersenyum ramah dan sedikit wajah mencurigakan. Lenka mengangguk, lalu ibu Rinto berjalan kearah Rinto dan berbisik pelan, agar Lenka tak mendengarnya. " Puaskan dia ! " Bisiknya . Rinto tak mengerti maksud ibunya.

" Duduklah dulu, aku akan membawa seragam dan tehnya. " Ujar ibu Rinto, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu, dan menutup pintu.

Lenka duduk disalah satu sofa mewah, dengan warna merah. Rinto menyusulnya duduk, dan mengeluarkan headset dan memakainya. " E, Kagane-kun, bi-bisakah aku pinjam handuk ? " Tanya Lenka setelah dia mulai merasa kedinginan. Rinto meliriknya dan berjalan kesalah satu sisi ruangan itu, dan mengambil handuk, dan memberikannya pada Lenka " Arigatou..." Ujar Lenka setelah menerima handuk itu, dan membalutkannya di badannya yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Rinto kembali duduk di salah satu ofa dan mulai melanjutkan kesantaiannya mendengar musik.

Lenka memerhatikan seisi ruangan dan mulai berpikir macam-macam. ' Wuah, kepala sekolah punya banyak cosplay, dan manga... Berarti kepala sekolah otaku dong... Hebat..'

BRUAK ! Pintu terbuka dengan sura yang keras dan masuklah sesosok wanita dengan rambut coklat dan baju berwarna merah, dari ujung kaki, hingga kepala. " Gomen, sudah membuat kalian menunngu ! " Katanya " Ini seragam untukmu, Lenka-chan ! Kau bisa menggantinya di kamar mandi." Lanjutnya sembari memberikan dan menunjukan kamar mandi. Lenka segera mengambil seragam itu, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Rinto memandangi teh yang disuguhkan ibunya dengan tampang curiga. " Apa yang okaasan masukan di teh ku ? " Tanyanya dengan terus memperhatikan tehnya

Ibunya tertawa pelan lalu berkata " Haha... Tentu saja tidak ada Rinto ! Kau terlalu curigaan... Ayo minumlah... " Ujar Ibunya, dengan tampang yang mencurigakan bagi Rinto.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan keluarlah Lenka. " Ah, Lenka-chan ! Duduklah disini, dan minum teh mu..." Kata Ibu Rinto dengan riang. Lenka berjalan, dan duduk di samping ibu Rinto. " Ini teh untukmu... " kata ibuya menyuguhkan. " A-arigatou " Balas Lenka dengan malu-malu.

" slrup.." Lenka menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan-lahan. " Ayo, dihabiskan ! " Ucap ibu Rinto sembari berdiri . " Rinto, temani Lenka-chan ! Ibu mau keluar sebentar. " Perintahnya lalu keluar lagi dari ruangan itu.

" Cepatlah habiskan teh mu, lalu kita kembali ke kelas..." Ujar Rinto .

Lenka tak menjawabnya. " Lenka, " Panggil Rinto, sambil melihat wajah Lenka.

Wajah Lenka merah padam, sehabis meneguk habis tehnya. " Muntahkan Lenka ! " Perintah Rinto yang terkejut setelah melihat wajah merah padam Lenka. Rinto tau apa yang terjadi dengan Lenka, karna sudah sering mengalaminya. ' Dasar okaasan ! Dia menaruh sesuatu di teh Lenka !Sekarang pintu pasti dikunci oleh okaasan! ' Batin Rinto dan berlari menuju pintu, berusaha membukanya. Tapi seperti perkiraannya, pintu itu memang terkunci. Rinto mulai mengumpat, sambil terus berusaha membuka pintu itu.

" Rinto-kun~ " Panggil Lenka dengan wajahnya yang merah padam dan tersenyum. Rinto berbalik dan melihat kelakuan Lenka, lalu berkata " Dengar Lenka, kau meminum sebuah obat, jadi sebiknya kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk ! " Perintah Rinto, dengan berhati-hati

" Seuatu yang buruk ?" Ulang Lenka seperti orang mabuk " Seperti ini ? " Katanya sembari membuka kancing bajunya, dan memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya. Rinto menahan kedua tangan Lenka dan berkata " Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal yang buruk "

" Uh~... Disini panas Rinto-kun ! Biarkan aku melepas baju ! " Balas Lenka yang mengeluh seperti anak kecil.

Rinto menurunkan alisnya dan berkata " Tunggu disini, dan jangan berbuat macam-macam, aku akan mencari tali ! "

Lenka menahan lengan kanan Rinto dan berkata " Tinggalah disini, dan aku akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan "

" Huh ? Berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal aneh ! " balas Rinto melepas pegangan tangan Lenka, lalu kembali berjalan mencari tali.

Lenka menggembungkan pipinya, lalu memanggil nama Rinto dengan manja " Rinto~ ! "

Rinto berbalik dan melihat Lenka melompat kearahnya, " wuaah ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! " Bentak Rinto, sambil menahan badan Lenka yang terjatuh kearahnya . " Ukh..."

GYUT...

Lenka meremas penis Rinto dan menggosoknya perlahan. " Apa yang kau.. ukh ! Lepaskan Lenka !" Perintah Rinto tapi tak didengar Lenka .

" kau suka kan di beginikan Rinto-kun~ " Kata Lenka dengan wajah nya yang memerah akibat efek minuman yang entah sudah dicampur dengan apa.

" Ukh ! Hentikan baka ! " Perintah Rinto lagi, dan tetap tidak dipedulikan Lenka.

Lenka terus meremas dan menggosoknya perlahan, hingga penis Rinto mulai terasa sesak di celananya. " Ukh...uh... Le-lenka ! " Teriak Rinto yang sudah mulai terangsang akibat perlakuan Lenka.

" Rinto-kun ~ kau suka kan saat tanganku menggosok penismu ini ? " Tanya Lenka dengan nada menggoda .

Wajah Rinto mulai merona merah, dan ia pun memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat wajah Lenka yang sudah memerah lebih dulu.

Lenka membuka resleting celana Rinto perlahan, dan dengan wajah nya yang tersenyum nakal. Rinto sudah tak sanggup menahan Lenka lagi, dan membiarkan Lenka berbuat sesukanya. Lenka mengeluarkan penis Rinto yang sudah sangat menegang dari boxernya. Terlihat sedikit cairan lengket yang sudah sedikit keluar. Kembali Lenka tersenyum nakal, dan dengan santainya, meremas penis Rinto, dan sedikit memainkannya. Sedikitnya, cairan itu keluar.

Rinto mendesah aneh, dan sedikit menikmati perlakuan Lenka itu. " Rinto-kun~ kau sudah mau klimaks..." Kata Lenka dengan senyum liciknya. Rinto tak peduli dengan perkataan Lenka, dan terus meminkmati setiap sentuhan yang dibuat Lenka untuknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Rinto tak bisa menahan gadis mabuk yang mencoba untuk memuaskannya.

Lenka menjilat sedikit cairan yang keluar itu, dan Rinto mulai mendesah lebih keras. " khu khu khu..." Tawa Lenka dengan sedikit mengerikan. " Aku akan membuat mu banyak mengeluarkan cairan yang lezat ini, dengan mulutku..." lanjut Lenka yang langsung memasukan penis Rinto yang semakin membesar kedalam mulut kecilnya yang manis...

" Ukh... uhh... a-aku akan ke-keluar ! " Kata Rinto mendongkakan kepalanya, dan merasakan lidah Lenka bermain-main dengan penisnya. Bibir Lenka yang lembut menyentuh penisnya, dan membuatnya semakin menikmati sensai baru itu. Dan akhirnya...

"A-aku akan benar-benar akan Ke-keluar L-enka ! " Teriak Rinto

" Keluarkanlah sebanyak yang kau bisa. Aku akan meminum semuanya." Balas Lenka dengan pedenya.

Lenka semakin cepat mengisap dan menjilat penis Rinto.. Lalu...

CROT CROT CROT

Cairan yang keluar itu memenuhi wajah Lenka, dan mulai dijilatnya dengan wajah yang menggoda.

Rinto menarik nafasnya lega, dan mulai bisa berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Dilihatnya Lenka yang sedang asyik menjilati sisa-sisa cairanyang ada pada wajah dan tangannya.

GLUP

Rinto menelan salivanya. Memandangi Lenka dengan pandangan aneh.

" Rinto-kun~ Waktunya kau untuk memuaskanku ! " Kata Lenka selesai menjilati seluruh cairan yang ada pada nya . Dia melepas kancing bajunya satu persatu, dan melepas kemejanya, dan menyisakan pakaian dalam kuningnya, yang berendra putih.

Lenka berjalan kearah Rinto dengan perlahan-lahan dan dengan menggoda. " Rinto-kun~ buatlah aku klimaks sebanyak mungkin..." Tambah Lenka

Rinto memandanginya, dan dengan cepat menganggukan kepalanya. Lenka tersenyum lembut lalu meraih tangan Rinto dan menaruhnya disalah satu dadanya yang lumayan berisi. Rinto terkejut, lalu Lenka berkata padanya " Nikmatilah ini..."

Rinto pun meremas dada Lenka pelan, lalu semakin kasar dan membuat Lenka mendesah nikmat. " Em... Ah... Ahhhn ~ ! "

Kedua tangan Rinto sudah berada pada kedua dada Lenka dan mulai lah permainan Rinto pada kedua pasang benda yang kenyal dan menggoda itu. Rinto meremas tanpa henta, dan Lenka juga mendesah dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya. Rinto melepas bra kuning Lenka dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Terlihatlah kedua puting Lenka yang berwarna merah muda dan menegak. Rinto mulai melahap salah satu puting Lenka dengan cepat . " Ahhhn ! Rinto-kun~ " desah Lenka. Menjilat, dan mulai memelintir puting Lenka, itulah yang dilakukan Rinto.

Sudah mulai bosan dengan kedua benda kenyal itu, Rinto mulai menjelajahi selangkangan paha Lenka, hingga sampailah pada vagina Lenka yang masih tertutup celana itu, tapi sudah basah.

" Lenka, kau sudah basah dibagian ini..." Kata Rinto sedikit kaget dan tersenyum licik

" Itu karna perlakukan Rinto-kun~ yang nikmat ! " Balas Lenka dengan manjanya.

" Kalau begitu akan kubuat lebih nikmat lagi hingga kau klimaks sebanyak yang kumau..." Tambah Rinto. Lenka hanya tersenyum lembuta dan berkata pelan " Lakukanlah..."

Rinto menggosok vagina Lenka yang masih terbungkus celana dalam dengan agak kasar, dan dengan tangan lainnya masih meremas dada Lenka dan mengisap putingnya. Desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari mulut Lenka. Rinto menikmati setiap desahan yang bagaikan melodi indah itu ditelinganya.

Rinto melepas celana dalam Lenka dan membaungnya kesembarang arah. Terlihat lah Vagina Lenka yang berwarna pink dan berdegup-degup. Untuk pertama kalinya Rinto melihat pemandangan seindah ini. Dengan tak sadar, Rinto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah vagina Lenka dan mulai mengorek-ngoreknya. " Umh... Ri-rinto-kun~ "

Digosoknya pelan vagina yang basah itu, dan jari tengah Rinto mulai masuk kedalam sebuah lubang, dan seketika itu juga sebuah desahan menjadi teriakan kaget " uukh ! Ahhk ! i-itai Rinto-kun~" Kata Lenka sambil menahan setitik air mata yang akan jatuh membasahi pipinnya yang merona merah.

Rinto tak merisaukan desahan yang berubah menjadi teriakan kesakitan, karna semakin lama dia memaju mundurkan jari tengahnya, Lenka malah berteriak nikmat.

Jari telunjuk Rinto pun masuk, dan mulai melakukan aksinya lagi. Dan dengan satu kali hentakan keras, cairan yang dari tadi tertahan, langsung keluar dengan di barengi teriakan nikmat dari Lenka

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh~..~..."

Rinto mengeluarkan Kedua jarinya dan melihat cairan masih menempel di kedua jarinya itu. Lenka menarik tangan Rinto dan mulai menjilat kedua jari yang tertutup cairan itu dengan santai.

Setelah puas menjilat, Lenka tertidur di karpet merah menyala itu, dengan pulas. Melihat itu, Rinto mengangkat tubuh Lenka, dan menidurkannya disofa, lalu diselimuti dengan kain tebal.

" Lenka..." Bisik Rinto pelan.

Lenka pov

Waktu menunjukan pukul 06.30 pagi. Sunyi. Itulah yang kini terasa di tempat ini. Kubuka kedua mataku pelan, melihat sekeliling ruangan. " U..ukh.. kepala ku sakit " Kata ku sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan memegang dahiku.

' Ini kamarku kan ? A-akukan harusnya di ruang kepala sekolah ?' Pikirku kebingungan.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku. Tepat saat berjalan, aku memandangi diriku didepan kaca. 'Sejak kapan aku ganti baju ? ' tanya ku dalm hati dengan kebingungan . Kulirik jam dinding yang tergantung dekat kaca. Pukul 06.36. Mataku melebar, seakan ingin keluar.

" Astaga ! Sudah jam segini ? " Teriak ku dengan kaget dan panik

" Ma-mandi ! " ujarku, lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi. Dengan secepat kilat aku mandi, lalu memakai seragam hari rabuku. Aku keluar dari kamarku, dengan seragam yang lumayan rapi, dan tas.

" Kau sudah bangun Lenka-chan..." Kata seseorang. Suaranya tak asing ditelingaku. Kulihat siapa yang berbicara, dan betapa terkejutnya aku.

" Ke-kepala sekolah ?!" Kataku dengan sangat terkejut.

Dia hanya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ramah padaku. " Ohayou..." Sapanya dengan riang.

" Ke-kenapa a-anda ada di-disini ? " Tanyaku terbata-bata.

" He..he.. Aku akan mengantarmu kesekolah. " Jawabnya, lalu meraih tangan ku dan menariknya.

" E..eh Ma-matte ! " Kataku, namun tak digubris kepala sekolah.

Dia menariku memasuki mobil berwarna hitam mengkilap. " Lenka-chan, kau ingat apa saja yang terjadi kemarin ? " Tanyanya ketika kami sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Aku meliriknya sedikit lalu menggelengkan kepala ku cepat. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu berkata

" Kau tau, kemarin wajah Rinto saat membawa mu keluar dari ruangan ku sangat merah merona. Entah apa yang sudah kalian lakukan di ruangan ku. " Katanya dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang.

'Kemarin ? Apa yang sudah terjadi memangnya ? ' tanya ku dalam hati.

Normal pov

In the Vocaloid Academy

" Ohayou Rin-chan ! " Sapa seorang gadis, dengan menepuk punggung temannya

Gadis yang ditepuk berbalik, dan dengan wajah yang sdikit masam berkata " Kau kejam Lenka ! "

" Eh ? Aku kenapa ? " Tanya ulang

" Kau meninggalkan ku, pergi sekolah sendirian tau ! " Katanya lagi dengan wajah yang lebih masam.

" O..oh... Gomen ! Tadi ada yang mengantarku kesekolah" balasnya sambil tersenyum kecil

" Lalu, kau juga meninggalkan ku pulang sendirian kemarin ! Kau sungguh kejam ! " Katanya lagi, dengan menaikan sedikit nada suaranya.

" Gomenasai ! Untuk menebus nya, aku akan mengajak mu makan di cafe dekat sini ! mau kan ?" Tanyanya dengan tersenyum ramah dan menarik tangan Rin, dan berjalan bersamanya menuju kelas.

" E..eh, betul nih ? Kau tidak bohongkan ? " Tanya Rin memastikan

" Tidak ! Aku janji ! " Balas Lenka

" Asyik ! " Sorak kegembiraan terdengar dari mulut Rin. " Cepatlah, kita harus segera masuk kelas" Ajak Lenka dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

Rin dan Lenka sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing, dan sekarang sedang mempersiapkan pelajaran. Lenka sedikit melirik kebelakang Rin, yaitu Rinto. ' Kira-kira, kemarin ada kejadian apa ya ? Aku jadi penasana ' Pikir Lenkasambil terus memperhatikan Rinto. 'Yosh ! Aku akan menanyakan pada Rinto !' Batinnya.

KREK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan ada seorang guru berambut bunga sakura memasuki ruangan .

" Ohayou minna-san ! " Sapanya pada murid-murid. Para murid balik menyapanya dengan penuh semangat .

" Pagi ini, kita akan melanjutkan perlajaran . Eh, Rinto tolong ambil peta di gudang ! " Kata guru itu. Rinto berdiri dan berkata " Hai Luka-sensei " lalu berjalan keluar ruang kelas itu.

Pukul 13.00

" Wuaah ! Aku lapar ! " Kata seseorang dengan sedikit lemas.

" Aku juga " Kata temannya menyetujui.

" Ne, Kaito, ayo kita beli roti melon dikantin ! " Ajak temannya

" Ayo ! " Balas Kaito dengan semangat. Akhirnya kedua orang itu pun pergi menuju kantin meninggalkan seorang teman mereka yang tengah sibuk mencari tau tentang kejadian kemarin.

Lenka pov

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor ruangan . Memasuki kelas ku, dan berjalan menuju bangku Rinto.

" Rinto-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Bisa ikut aku ? " Tanyaku.

Dia mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ku, dan berkata " Ya " .

Atap, adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Tempat yang sepi, dan jarang dimasuki orang.

Sesampainya kami di atap, aku langsung berkata " Kemarin, apa yang terjadi padaku ? " Tanyaku to the point. Wajah Rinto langsung memerah. " Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok. " Jawabnya berusaha datar. Kusipitkan mata ku dan berkata " Aku hanya ingat saat kuhabiskan teh buatan ibumu, lalu pikiran ku serasa melayang, dan aku tak ingat kelanjutannya. Ayolah katakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin ? " Paksaku lagi dengan sedikit memberikan tekanan pada perkataan ku.

" Sudah kubilang tidak terjadi apa-apa ! " Jawabnya dengan tingkah yang aneh.

" Kalau begitu siapa yang mengantarku pulang kerumah ? " Tanya ku lagi

" Aku. " Jawabnya singkat.

" Kau bohongkan ? " Kataku dengan tampang mencurigai. Rinto hanya diam saja tak menanggapi perkataan ku. Dari tingkahnya, aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin dan itu hal yang buruk.

"katakanlah padaku Rinto ! " Kataku sedikit membentak. Dia menatap lurus kearah ku dan berkata " kalau kau mau menuruti beberapa permintaan ku, aku akan memberitau mu. " Ujarnya, sambil sedikit tersenyum . Bukan senyum biasa yang dia perlihatkan, melainkan senyum mencurigakan yang membuat orang akan berpikiran aneh.

" Ba-baiklah, apa permintaan mu ? " Kataku menyetujui persyaratan yang dia berikan dengan sedkit ragu-ragu.

Rinto menghembuaskan nafasnya pelan, lalu berkata dengan lantang

" Cium aku. "

" Ehh ? " aku terkejut mendengar permintaannya, lalu mundur sedikit kebelakang.

" Kau tidak... kau tidak bercandakan ? " Tanyaku memastikan

" lakukan, atau aku tidak akan memberitaumu. " Katanya dengan tersenyum licik.

'A-apa aku harus ? Ba-bagaimana ini ? ' Batinku

" kalau tidak mau juag tidak ap-apa. Yang pasti aku atidak akan memberitau mu. " Katanya santai, sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Ma-matte ! " Cegat ku, sambil memegang lengan kananya. " Ba-baiklah ! Tapi, kau harus menutup mata ! " Ujar ku

Kulirik sekilas Rinto, dan terlihat sekilas senyum kemenangan diwajahnya. " Baiklah. " Balsnya, dan langsung menutup matanya. Dengan ragu-ragu kudekatkan wajah ku dengannya. Sedikit demi sedikit .

10 senti

8 senti

5 senti

3 senti...

Tangannya menahan kepala bagian belakang ku, dan mendorong kedepan. Birbirnya dan bibirku bersentuhan " Umh... ! " Aku sedikit meronta karena kaget.

Normal Pov

Ciuman yang cukup lama. " He-hentikan Ri-rinto ! " Ujar Lenka, dengan terbata-bata dan masih dalam ciuman yang makin lama makin panas.

Awalnya Rinto mencium bibir Lenka dengan lembut, tapi semakin lama malah menjadi ciuman panas yang menuntut. " Ri-Rinto ! " Panggil Lenka lagi, namun tak digubris Rinto .

Rinto mulai berusaha memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut kecil Lenka. Dia melepas ciumannya itu sebentar untuk menarik nafas sebanyak yang dia bisa. Lenka pun begitu. Saat Lenka sedang mengatur nafasnya, dan akan mulai berkata, Rinto dengan tiba-tiba menciumnya lagi, dan kali ini lidah Rinto berhasil masuk dan mulai memainkan permainannya di dalam mulut Lenka.

" Ri-Rinto Cu-cu-cukup ! " Ujarnya, sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Rinto yang mendekapnya erat.

" U-um... Emh...~"

Lidah Rinto mulai mengajak bergulat. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya bel tanda masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring. Rinto melepas ciuman nya itu, dna mulai mengatur nafasnya. Tubuh Lenka terjatuh lemas, dan dia pun terduduk di lantai.

Rinto menundukkan badannya, dan berbisik ringan di telinga Lenka,

" Pulang sekolah, tunggu aku di UKS. Aku akan memberitaumu. " Sehabis berkata demikian, Rinto pergi dai tempat itu, meninggalkan Lenka yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai.

' Ci-ciuman pertamaku...' Pikirnya, sambil memegang bibirnya.

SKIP TIME

" Rin, pulanglah duluan... Aku masih ada urusan nih ! " Kata Lenka, sembari mengangkat tasnya

" Loh, katanya kau mau mentraktirku makan di cafe ? " Kata Rin

" Lain kali saja ya.. Ini urusan yang mendadak banget sih ! Gomen ! " Balas Lenka sambil keluar dari kelas meninggalkan Rin.

Tap tap tap.

Bunyi langkah sepatu Lenka. Waktu menunjukan pukul 17.20. Lenka melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat keruang UKS. Setiba di depan pintu putih itu, dia mengetok lalu membukanya pelan.

" Permisi.." Katanya sembari masuk. Terlihat Bayangan seseorang dari balik tirai. Lenka sudah menduga siapa itu. " Oh, Kau sudah datang..." Ujar orang itu, yang lalu membuka tirai penutup itu. Lenka dengan wajahnya yang agak masam berkata dengan kasar " Cepat beritau aku ! aku sudah menuruti permintaan baka mu itu ! " . Rinto sedikit tertawa licik, lalu berkata " Bila aku memberitaumu, kau tidak akan percaya loh... Karna kemarin kau melakukan hal hebat..." Ucapnya, sembari berjalan kearah Lenka.

Lenka menelan salivanya, " A-apa yang kuperbuat ? " Tanyanya takut-takut

" Kau klimaks didepanku. " Kata Rinto dengan terus melangkah mendekat ke Lenka

Mata Lenka membulat lebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Pikirannya langsung kosong. Dia memang tak mengingat kejadian kemarin, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa dia berbuat hal gila seperti itu.

" K-ka-kau bo-bohongkan ? " Tanya Lenka dengan gemetaran yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya.

" Untuk apa aku bohong padamu Lenka ? Aku tak maungkin menipu wanita yang sudah memuaskanku. " Kata Rinto sambil tersenyum licik

Kepala Lenka serasa mau pecah, karna pernyataan itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Lenka berusaha mengingat kejadian kemarin, tapi tak bisa... Pikirannya langsung kosong ketika berusaha mengingat hal itu. ' A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? A-apa, apa betul aku melakukan hal gila seperti itu ? ' Katanya dalam hati.

" Kau tak ingat apapun kan ? " Tanya Rinto yakin. " Ibuku kemarin memberikan teh berisi ramuan buatannya. Dan kau meminum semuanya, karna itu kau jadi tak bisa mengingat. Kau tak mendengar perintahku dan terus melakukan hal yang kau suka. " Lanjutnya menjelaskan.

' Teh ?' Ulangnya dalam hati ' Oh iya ! Aku memang minum teh ! Sehabis itu, aku tak ingat lagi !' batinnya.

" Mau kuberikan ingatanku ? " Tawar Rinto, sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

" Caranya ?" Tanya Lenka spontan . Rinto tersenyum mesum, lalu dengan tiba-tiba mencium Lenka.

" umh ! Pu..Le-lepaskan ! " Bentak Lenka.

Dengan cepat Rinto mendekap Lenka dengan erat dan terus menciumnya. Melumat bibir ranum dan kecil, itulah yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Rinto. " U..hm... uhnnn..."

Lenka memukul-mukul dada bidang Rinto, berharap dia melepas ciuman itu. Sayangnya, Rinto malah berbuat lebih, seperti menggigit bibir bawah Lenka, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan tertahan. Ketika, Rinto mulai kehabisan nafas, ia pun melepas ciuman yang membuat Lenka tak berdaya lagi, lalu menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Mulai merasa cukup melumat bibir dan menciumi Lenka, Rinto membuat beberapa kissmark di lehar putih dan jenjang Lenka. " Ahh...ah...Hn... Cu-cukup ! Haa... Ahn..." Ucap Lenka dengan menahan rasa sakit dan geli yang dibuat Rinto untuknya di leher. Tak puas hanya dengan membuat kissmark yang banyak dan bertanda, Rinto mencium pelan daun telinga kanan Lenka, alhasil desahan yang lebih erotis keluar " Hyaa~...Hnn... Ahh ~... Hii... Ahh...Be-ber-berhentilah, I-ini terasa aneh " Kata Lenka

" Kau ingin aku berhenti ? Padahal ini baru awalnya saja loh... Kemarin kau mencapai klimaks mu dengan menarik..." Balas Rinto di telinga Lenka, dan sontak membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya kearah yang berlawanan dengan wajah Rinto disampingnya. Rinto melihat respon Lenka lalu dengan tiba-tiba, mendorong Lenka membentur dinding putih bersih. " Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Lenka dengan terkejut.

" Aku akan membuat mu ingat apa yang sduah kau lakukan padaku kemarin . " Ujar Rinto Sambil mnunjukan senyum mesum ysng baru pertama kali dilihat oleh Lenka. Ketakutan merasuki tubuh Lenka, dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa bergetar.

Rinto kembali mencium Lenka dengan kasar, lalu turun pada leher. Tangan Kanan Rinto meremas dada yang masih terbungkus seragam.

" Kyaaaa ! Apa yang kau sentuh ! " Teriak Lenka kaget saat tangan kanan Rinto sudah mulai meremas dada yang cukup besar itu. " Berhenti ! Hyaa... Nnn...ahhn~..." Ucap Lenka . Rinto membuka satu persatu kancing baju Lenka, lalu melepasnya dengan cepat. " Hyaa ! Ja-jangan ! Apa yang kau lakukan ! " Bentak Lenka, tapi tak digubris Rinto.

Rinto memandangi bra biru berendra yang menutupi dada milik Lenka yang ternyata bila dilihat lebih dekat, lumayan besar. Dengan cepat Lenka menutup dadanya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. " Hentai ! " Katanya dengan nada tinggi. Rinto melihatnya dengan wajah kesal, lalu berkata " Kau lebih Hentai dari aku tau ! " Kata-katanya membuat Lenka terdiam, dan memalingkan lagi wajahnya. Selagi itu, Rinto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

" A-apa itu ? " Tanya Lenka, masih menutupi dadanya

" Tali..." Jawab Rinto sembari mengeluarkan benda yang dia pegang itu dari dalam laci.

" U-untuk ap..." Kata- katanya terhenti, karna otaknya sudah mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang belum selesai. " Kau taukan tali ini untuk apa ? " Tanya Rinto sambil tersenyum mesum dan kembali membuat tubuh Lenka bergetar.

Rinto menarik kedua tangan Lenka dengan sebelah tangannya saja, lalu mengikatkan kedua tangan itu menyatu. Lenka meronta, tapi tak berhasil untuk melepas genggaman kuat Rinto. Akhirnya kedua tangan Lenka sudah menyatu. " Lepaskan ikatan baka ini ! " Perintah Lenka, tapi tak di respon Rinto.

Rinto mengangkat kedua tangan Lenka yang sudha menyatu itu, dan mengikatkan nya lagi dengan tali lain, dan menggantungkannya di sebuah tiang yang digunakan untuk menutup satu tempat tidur dengan yang lain. " Lepaskan aku ! " Perintah Lenka lagi, tatp tetap tak dipedulikan kata-kata itu, dan malah Rinto mulai kembali memegang, meremas, dan memainkan dada Lenka dengan lebih kasar.

" Hyaa ! Hiii, Ahhnn~... B-erhenti ! ahnnn... haa..." Erang Lenka

Rinto memainkan dada Lenka yang masih tertutupi bra biru brendra itu. Karna merasa bra itu semakin mengganggu, Rinto melepas pengait dipunggung belakang Lenka dan melepas bra itu.

" Ti-tidaaakk ! " Teriak Lenka

Terlihatlah kedua putting merah muda Lenka yangsduha mengeras, dan tegak. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Rinto, lalu dia berkata " Kau menikmati ini semua kan ? "

Wajah Lenka berubah merah padam, lalu dengan cepat menjawab " Te-tentu saja tidak !" Bentaknya.

" Berarti aku harus berbuat lebih, agar kau menikmatinya. " Balas Rinto dan senyum mesum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Wajah Lenka menampakan ketakutan, dan dia berkata " Ja-jangan ! "

Rinto memegang kedua puting merah muda itu, dan memlintirnya kekiri dan kekanan dengan seirama

" Hyaah... Ahhn... Uhn.. Uh~"

Rinto menjilat puting kiri Lenka, dan akibatnya Lenka tersentak kaget dan merasa aneh. " He-hentikan Ahhh... Hyahh... Nnnn... Ah~ Ra-rasanya aneh ! Uhnn... Ahhh~"

Desahan erotis terdengar jelas di ruang USK. Tidak ada seorangpun yang melewati koridor ruang UKS, karena sudah cukup sore. Gerbang sekolah tak lama lagi akan tertutup. Para murid, segera pulang kerumah mereka, dan mengistirahatkan diri. Kecuali kedua murid berbeda jenis yang masih berada di ruang UKS, dan melakukan hal yang tak selayaknya mereka lakukan.

" Ti-tidak !Ja-jangan menggigit bagian itu ! Hah... Ahhnnn " Kata Lenka, dengan beberapa desahan.

Rinto terus memainkan kedua buah dada Lenka. Memelintir puting merah muda itu, lalu menggigitnya, dan menjilat. Hal itu dilakukan Rinto, dan membuat Lenka terus mendesah erotis, dan lama kelamaan Lenka mulai bisa menikmatinya. Terlihat dari puting yang sudah sangat mengeras dan menegak.

Melihat Lenka sudah mulai menikmati permainannya, Rinto menyibakan rok Lenka, menyentuh vagina Lenka yang asih terbungkus celana dalam.

" hyah ! " jerit kecil Lenka, ketika tangan kiri Rinto sudah menyentuh vaginanya. " Ti-tidak ! Ahnn... Ja-ja-jangan di- di-bagian itu ! Hnnn... Ah ~ Ji-jika kau mela-melakukan itu, a-aku akan...Fuah... ~ Ahhhhhnnnn... " Ujar Lenka, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, karna merasakan perasaan yang mulai dirasakannya sebagai kenikmatan.

Rinto dengan perlahan-lahan menggosokan tangannya yang sudah menyentuh vagian Lenka, dan merasakan seusatu yang basah mengenai tangannya. ' A-apa ini ? ' Tanya Rinto dalam hatinya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba otaknya mengetahui benda apa itu, dan seulas senyum mesum kembali tersungging di wajah Rinto.

" Kau sudah basah Lenka... Tak kusangka cepat juga... " Goda Rinto, dan terus menggosok vagina Lenka. Diapun sedikit memainkan klitoris Lneka yang sudah keras. Menggoyangkan ke kiri dan kanan.

" Ja-ja...jangan sen...tuh i-itu ! Hyaaaah...~~" Kata Lenka karna meraskan jari Rinto memainkan kltorisnya dengan enak. " Klitoris mu juga sudah mengeras... Ini terlalu cepat Lenka~ " Goda Rinto lagi, sembari terus memainkan klitoris itu.

" U-urusai ! " Bentak Lenka, dan tetap mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kenikmatan yang tak dapat ditahannya.

Rinto sedikit menertawainya, dan melanjutkan permainannya. Rinto melirik tangan Lenka yang masih tergantung. Merasa iba, karna melihat sedikit tanda merah di bagian pergelangan tangan Lenka, Rinto membuka tali yang menggantung itu, dan langsung menidurkan Lenka di kasur dekat situ. Dibuka nya juga tali yang menyatukan kedua tangan Lenka. Melihat pergelangan tangan yang memerah, Rinto mencium pelan, lalu berkata " Gomennasai... Tangan indah mu jdi lecet..." Katanya yang memandang Lenka dengan pandangan lembut. Lenka melihat hal itu, dan tersipulah dia. Pertama kalinya Rinto memandangnya dengan lembut, membuatnya jadi salah tingkah.

Rinto meletakan tangan Lenka di sebelah kepala Lenka, lalu kembali melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda. Vagina Lenka sudah cukup basah, tapi itu belum cukup untuk Rinto. Dia ingin lebih membuat Lenka basah. Dimasukannya jari tengahnya kedalam liang kewanitaan Lenka itu pelan.

" Hyaaah ! Ti-tidak ! " Jerit Lenka ketika jari tengahRinto sudah masuk keliang kewanitaannya.

Pelan jarinya dia gerakan, agar membuat Lenka terbiasa. Ketika jerit-jerit kesakitan berubah menjadi jerit keenakan, Rinto mempercepat lacu jari tengahnya di dalam liang kewanitaan Lenka. Terasa jari tengahnya, serasa dijepit dan dipijat dengan enak. " Aahhh... Hnn... Fuuah... igh..~ Aaaahh ~... "

Merasa kurang puas dengan satu jari, Rinto memasukan jari telunjuknya juga untuk merasakan vagina Lenka yang nikmat. " A- Cu-cukup ! Hyahhh~ Ahhhnnn ~..." Kata Lenka sambil berusaha menahan tangan Rinto.

Kedua jari Rinto sudah masuk, dan mulai bergerak teratur, maju dan mundur. " O-one-onegai, he-hentikan ! Aaahh~ A-ada yang, yang akan ke-kelu-keluar ! " Kata Lenka cepat, dan dengan desahannya yang erotis.

Rinto langsung menambah kecepatan jarinya, setelah mendengar Lenka akan klimaks untuk yang pertama. " Pe-pelan ! I, ahnnn Hhhh. Ahhh ~... " Suruh Lenka, tapi tak di turuti Rinto.

Dan akhirnya...

" A-a- aku keluar ! yaaaaahhh..."

SPLASH...

Klimaks pertama Lenka membuang tenaga yang cukup. Rinto menjilat sedikit cairan yang keluar dari vagina Lenka, dan membuat Lenka kembali mendesah enak pikir Rinto, maka dia menjilati seluruh cairan yang ada di vagina Lenka dengan rakus.

" Mnnnn... Ahhk... Ti-ti...dak ! Ri-rinto ! Haa...~" Ucap Lenka sembari menutup kedua matanya. Dirasakannya lidah Rinto yang menjilati bagian luar vaginanya, lalu menerobos masuk kebagian dalam. Desahan nikmat sekaligus kaget menyatu dan menjadikan melodi indah yang terdengar ditelinga Rinto. Selesai menjilati dan merasakan cairan Lenka seutuhnya, Rinto bertanya, dan terlihat Lenka membuka kedua matanya sedikit

" Kau masih kuat Lenka ? " Tanya Rinto, sembari melepas celananya, dan menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Lenka terkejut, dan wajahnya langsung memerah padam. " A-apa yang kau lakukan ? Pa-pakai celana mu ! " Ujar Lenka sambil menutup matanya. Rinto tersenyum, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangan kanan Lenka, dan membuatnya menyentuh penisnya yang sudah menegak.

" Ah ! Le-lepaskan ! "

" Kau mau ini selesai kan ? " Tanya Rinto, dengan masih menahan tangan kanan Lenka.

Lenka melihatnya dan sedikit mengangguk kecil. Melihat itu, Rinto tersenyum mesum lagi lalu berkata " Memohon lah. " Katanya

" Apa ? "

" Memohonlah, maka akan kuakhiri permainan ini..." Kata Rinto menglai dan sedikit memperjelas maksud perktaannya.

' Ha-hanya itu ?' Pikir Lenka. Terlalu naif, bila dia berpikir akan selsai bila dia memohon. Tanpa ada keraguan setitik pun, Lenka langsung melakukan hal yang diminta

"O-onegai ! akhiri permainan ini..." Setelah berkata begitu, Lenka melihat senyum lebih mesum dari yang tadi tersungging diwajah Rinto. " Akan kulakukan permintaan mu Lenka. Ingat kau yang meminta akhir permainan ini kan ? Jadi, jangan salahkan aku..." Katanya, dan langsung melepaskan tangan kanan yang tadi dia pegang, dan lalu mengarahkan penisnsya di depan liang kewanitan Lenka

" Co-cotto ! Kau bilang bila aku memohon, perminanan ini akan berakhir ? Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Lenka dengan panik, karna Penis Rinto sudah sedikit menyentuh liang kewanitaannya.

" Kau meminta akhir dari permainan ini. Dan yang sedangg kulakukan adalah akhirnya. " Balas Rinto, dan dengan cepat memasukan miliknya, pada liang kewanitaan Lenka.

" Co-cott Aaakkhhh ! I-itai ! " Teriak Lenka, dengan setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelapuk matanya. Lenka merasakan sesuatu di dalam liangnya terobek. Dan itu sakit sekali, seperti seribu jarum yang menusuk berulang-ulang. Teriakan kesakitan pun terdengar keras

" Hyaaaaahhh... ITAI ! " Sebuah cairan merah mengalir keluar, dari vagina Lenka.

Rinto mendengar teriakan kesakitan Lenka, lalu membungkam mulutnya, dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Lenka pun berteriak terus kesakitan dengan tertahan. Melihat Lenka yang mulai sedikit tenang, Rinto pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya untuk yang pertama kali.

Rinto bergerak perlahan, merasakan penisnya yang di layani dengan pijatan-pijatan. Sementara itu, Lenka terus berteriak kesakitan. Rinto berusaha menenangkan nya, dengan mencium terus lembut bibir Lenka, dan berkata " Tenanglah, aku akan dengan cepat mengakhiri ini.." Lenka mendengar hal itu, dan menurutinya.

Semakin lama, Gerakan penis didalam Lenka mulai cepat, dan Lenka pun mulai bisa menikmatinya. " Ahh... Nnn~... uah...Ahhnnn... ". Tak terlalu lama masa- masa kenikmatan itu berlangsung, karna Lenka sudah akan keluar lagi entah sudah yang keberapa.

" A-aku keluar la... hnnn lagi ! Akkhhh... " Ucapnya, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Rinto. Kaget, itulah yang dialami Rinto. Tapi dia malah senang dan mempercepat laju penisnya.

SPLASH

" su-sudah cukup kan ? ha..ha..." Tanya Lenka kelahan setelah klimaksnya yang kedua.

" Belum..." Jawab Rinto dan kembali bergerak di dalam linag kewanitaan Lenka. Kali ini Lenka tidak mengomel, dan hanya diam dan menikmati setiap hal yang dilakukan Rinto padanya. Dan hebatnya, saat Rinto berhenti bergerak, Lenka sedikit mengeluh dan menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri. Rinto akhirnya tau, Lenka menikmati hal ini. Rinto menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat.

" Ahhh... Hyaaaaahhnnn... Ahnnnn ~... Ah... ah...ahh... "

Sembari melajukan pergerakannya, Rinto menyentuh klitoris Lenka, dan itu membuat Lneka mendesah lebih lagi. " Ahhhhh, Nnh... uahh~ "

" Ba...bagaimana ah... rasanya Lenka ? Uhnn... " Tanya Rinto dengan tetap bergerak teratur.

" Te-terasa aneh ! Ahhnnnnn... Uh... Hii... Ah... Ah ~~" Jawab Lenka

" Apa rasanya enak ? " Tanya Rinto lagi. Tapi kali ini Lenka tak menjawab, karna bila dia mengatakan kalau rasanya sangat enak, Rinto mungkin akan berbuat lebih padanya. Rinto mengulang pertanyaannya lagi, tapi Lenka tetap tak menjawab. Dengan kesal, dan mencoba membuka mulut Lenka agar dia menjawab, Rinto mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam vagina Lenka dengan cepat. Lenka kaget, lalu bertanya " Ke-kenapa ? " Tanyanya dengan polos

" Katakan kalau rasanya enak, maka akan kulanjutkan... " Gumam Rinto

Lenka memalingkan wajahnya, dari pandangan Rinto, lalu dengan malu-malu berkata pelan

" Ki-kimochi... " Gumamnya sangat pelan, Rinto tak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakannya, lalu meminta ulang. " Ulang, aku tak dapat mendengarnya..." Perintahnya

Mendengar itu, dengan keberanian yang dimiliki Lenka, dia berkata seikit lebih keras dari yang tadi.

" Ki...kimochi.." Rinto dapat mendengarnya. Tapi, dia ingin sedikit lagi mempermainkan gadis dihadapannya.

" Belum kedengaran ~ " Balas Rinto

" Kimochi..." Ulang Lenka dengan nada suara sama dengan yang tadi. " Ulang lagi..." Kata Rinto.

Dengan geram, dan menahan malu Lenka sedikit berteriak " KIMOCHI ! Puas ? ". Senyum kemenangan tersungging di wajah Rinto, dan dia berkata " Puas. "

Wajah Lenka merah padam layaknya kepiting rebus. Mengakui suatu hal seperti itu, memang sungguh memalukan baginya. Rinto dengan senyum mesumnya yang kembali terlihat, seperti mengatakan bahwa dia mendapat ide. Lenka melirik Rinto, dan melihat senyum yang membuatnya merinding.

Rinto mengangkat tubuh Lenka, lalu membuatnya berposisi seperti anjing. Dengan perlahan, Rinto kembali memasukan penisnya, di vagina Lenka. " Akhhh... Mnnnnnn...~~ " Desah Lenka ketika Penis Rinto sudah mulai memasuki liangnya. Kembali juga Rinto menggerakan pinggunglah maju mundur secara teratur.

Terus dan terus, dan mereka berdua sampai pada klimaksnya. " Le-lenka aku akan keluar ukh... " Kata Rinto dengan kecepatan yang terus bertambah, dan sedikit erangan kenikmatan.

" A-aku juga ! Hnnn~ " Balas Lenka. Lalu...

CROT CROT CROT

Mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan. Tempat tidur dengan ukuran sedang itu, sudah seperti kapal yang baru hancur. Karna terlalu kelehanan juga, Lenka tertidur dengan masih menagatur nafanya. Begitu pula Rinto, yang jatuh tertidur disebelah Lenka, dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

" Lenka..." Panggil Rinto tepat di telinga Lenka. " Aishiteru..." Katanya lagi. Entahlah dia mendengar pernyataan itu atau tidak. Dan memang betul, Lenka mendengarnya, wajahnya pun merah padam. 'Ri-Rinto menyukai ku ? Pasti aku salah dengar.. ' Gumamnya dalam hati, dan sedikt tertawa hambar.

Kedua insan itu pun tertidur di ruang UKS dengan lelap, akibat permainan mereka yang terlalu membuang tenaga. Hari sudah gelap, waktu menunjukan pukul 20.35. Gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup. Sangat jelas bahwa mereka sudah tidak dapat keluar dari sekolah itu. Tapi apa peduli kedua insan itu ? Mereka terlalu lelah untuk berpikir, bagaimana cara untuk keluar, dan hal-hal lain.

" Khu... khu...khu... " Tawa seseorang, sambil memerhatikan sesuatu di layar monitor yang sedang diamatinya.

" Sudah kuduga, mereka akan cocok... " Kata orang itu, dan menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran kursi.

" sigh... Tak lama lagi, aku akan mempunyai cucu... Aih, senangnya kalau memikirkan hal itu..." Lanjutnya lagi dengan cengingiran sendiri.

( Skip Time )

Esok paginya. Beruntung hari itu sekolah diliburkan, karna ada rapat guru menyangkut suatu hal serius.

Cip..cip...cip...

Sinar matahari masuk menembus celah- celah gorden, dan di sebuah ruangan yang tertidur dua orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin ini. Mereka tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi matahari mengganggu tidur mereka dan membangunkan salah satu.

" u- um... " Sang lelaki bangun, sambil mengusap-ngusapkan matanya, berusaha untuk bangun sepenuhnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling, lalu dia melihat seorang wanita tidur disampingnya. Masih tertidur lelap. Senyum lembut menghiasi wajah sang cowok. Dia pun mengusap lembut kepala wanita itu, lalu berkata dengan pelan " Ohayou Lenka... " Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sang cowok turun dari tempat tidur, memungut baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai, lalu ditaruhnya di meja.

Dia mengenakan pakaiannya dengan lengkap, lalu membuka pintu putih yang ada didepannya.

KREK

Suara pintu yang dibuka. Dia berjalan menyusuri koridor ruangan. Berjalan terus hingga berhenti di depan toilet. Memasuki toilet dan mencuci mukanya. Air mengucur turun dari wajahnya, menuju lehernya. Dilihatnya dirinya depan cermin. Wajahnya basah. ' Aku sudah melakukannya..' Gumamnya dalam hati, lalu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum senang.

Ketika sang cowok sedang berada di toilet mencuci wajahnya, sang cewek bangun dengan wajah polos. Memandang sekeliling ruangan. ' Ini kayaknya bukan kamarku...' Ucapnya dalam hati dengan masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Sepertinya kabel otaknya belum tersambung betul. Karna masih belum menyadari, dia melihat kebawah. 'Ini juga bukan selimut ku...' Katanya lagi. Ketika dia memandangi selimut itu, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada tubuhnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang, wajahnya langsung merah padam seperti apel matang. ' Oh iya ! ' Ucapnya dalam hati ketika menyadari kenapa dia ada ditempat itu, dan kenapa dia tak memakai baju.

Mengingat semua kejadian itu, wajahnya memerah, bahkan sangat memerah. Dia sudah seperti lobset rebus yang siap dihidangkan.

Karna tak ingin terus mengingat hal-hal itu, dia mencari pakaiannya, dan saat sudah ditemukan, dipakainya dengan terburu-buru. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia menuju toilet untuk mencuci mukanya.

Ketika tiba di depan pintu toilet wanita, pintu sebelahnya terbuka. Terlihatlah seornag cowok yang keluar, dengan wajahnya yang basah hingga kebajunya dan juga eambut yang basah.

" Oh, kau sudah bangun.." Kata cowok itu dengan santai " Apa tidur mu nyenyak Lenka ? " Tanyanya.

Cewek yang dipanggil Lenka itu menundukan wajahnya karna malu, dan menjawab terbata-bata " I-iya..."

Sang cowok tersenyum lembut lalu berkata " Jangan malu padaku... " Lenka mendongkaan wajahnya sedikit berusah melihat cowok didepannya, lalu menjawab " H-hai..."

" Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong hari ini liburkan ? " Tanya sang cowok

" Iya.. " Balas Lenka. Keheningan pun tiba. Mereka berdua sudah tak tau ingin mengobrol apa lagi. Ketika keduanya sudah mendapat ide, dan ingin langsung berbicara, keduanya malah mengucapkannya secara bersamaan dan disertai sesuatu yang memalukan.

"lenka bagai..."

" Rinto..."

Kyuuuruk...

Bunyi perut keduanya secara bersamaan pula. Kedua saling pandang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Sepertinya perut kita sudha bicara duluan ..." Ucap sang cowok sedikit tertawa.

Lenka mengangguk mantap dan berkata juga " Bagaimana kalau kita cari makan ? " Usulnya, lalu di iyakan sang cowok yang dipanggil Rinto.

" Ayo keruang ibuku... Disana ada sarapan kalau jam segini " Kata Rinto sembari melihat jam tanganya, lalu menggandeng tangan Lenka. Lenka pun mengangguk.

Keduanya pun berjalan bersama-sama menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan. Ketika sudah tiba ditempat tujuan mereka, Rinto membuka pintu ruangan itu.

" Kalian berdua ? Ayo kemari ! " Kata seseorang dari sudah bisa menebak siapa yang berkata seperti itu.

" Ohayou okasan..." Kata Rinto memberi salam. Lenka mendengar salam itu dengan jelas,dan mengetahui yang memanggil mereka ibu Rinto. Kedua nya masuk ke ruang itu, dan benar saja, Ibu Rinto sudah duduk di salah satu sisi sofa, dan dengan sarapan mewah yang tersedia di meja.

Rinto melihat ibunya, dan dengan tersenyum sebaik mungkin dia berkata " Tidur okasan nyenyak ?" Ibunya merasa terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anaknya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi dia bisa mengerti kenapa sikap Rinto berubah secara tiba-tiba. Dia pun balas tersenyum lalu berkata "Yup!"

" O-ohayou... " Sapa Lenks jugs dengan membungkukan badan. Ibu Rinto tersenyum juga kearahnya, lalu berkata " Kalian belum sarapan kan ? "

Mereka berdua saling pandang lalu menggelengkan kepala bersamaan. Ibu Rinto melihat itu dan sedikit tertawa kecil. " Ayo, cepat kita sarapan bersama, sebelum dingin..." Ajak Ibu Rinto. Mereka berduapun duduk di salah satu sofa, dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang tersedia.

SKIP TIME...

Esoknya...

Pagi yang cerah, kedua wanita sedang berjalan bersama menuju sekolah mereka. " Ne, Lenka-chan... Aku mendengar sebuah desas desus loh..." Kata wanita yang memiliki pita putih yang berdiri tegak diatas kepalanya.

" Apa ?" Tanya temannya yang berambut ponytail.

" Kudengar, kemaren ada sepasang kekasih yang tinggal disekolah hingga pagi. Mereka melakukan 'itu'..." Kata Rin, wanita yang memiliki pita putih di atas kepalanya.

Mendengar perkataan temannya, Lenka kaget dan berhenti melangkah. ' I-itu kan aku dan... Rinto..' Pikir Lenka. Menyadari temannya berhenti Rin berbalik dan bertanya " Ada apa ?"

"I-ie.. Aku hanya ingin mengikat tali sepatuku kok..." Dusta Lenka, yang lalu kembali berjalan di sebelah Rin. ' Rin tidak tau kan ? Ba-bagaimana kalau dia tau ? Apa yang harus ku katakan ?' Pikir Lenka panik.

Sesampai mereka di Vocaloid academy, mereka menuju kelas 1-3. Ya, itu kelas mereka. Dengan pasti Rin membuka pintu kelas. Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 07.05 bel masuk jam 07.15. Belum terlambat untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Sambil bersenandung, Rin berjalan memasuki kelas diikuti Lenka, yang masih sibuk berpikir. Kedua anak tersebut duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Kelas sudah cukup ramai. " Yahoo, kalian berdua ! " Panggil seseorang.

Kedua cewek ini pun langsung melihat keasal suara itu. " Ohayou ! " Katanya lagi. " Ohayou Kaito-kun ! " Balas kedua cewek ini bersamaan. " Wah, pagi-pagi gini kalian sudah kompak ! " Ujarnya dengan senyum senang. Mereka hanya cengingiran menanggapinya.

" Ne Kaito, apa kau sudah mendengar sebuah gosip ?" Tanya Rin dengan memelankan suaranya. 'Rin memang tukang gosip nih ' Pikir Lenka

" Gosip ? " Tanyanya Kaito ulang dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

" Kau tau, kemaren kan libur... Kudengar ada murid yang tinggal semalam di uks... Dan katanya mereka sudah melakukan 'itu' " Kata Rin sambil menekankan kata terakhirnya.

" 'itu' ? Apa maksudnya ? " Kaito kembali bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

" Aduh ! Masa kau gak ngerti sih ! 'Itu' loh, em... _sex " _jawab Rin dengan suara semakin pelan tapi terdengar jelas di telinga Kaito. Seketika itu pula wajah Kaito bersemu merah, lalu dia berkata dengan tidak percaya " Mana mungkin ada yang senekat itu! Mereka pasti pasangan gila ! " Hina Kaito. Tentu saja Lenka mendengarnya. Lenka berkata dalam hatinya ' Awas kau Kaito ! ' sambil sedikit mengeluarkan death glarenya.

" Ya sudah kalau kau tak percaya ! " Balas Rin dan mulai bersuara normal.

Lenka pun segera mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka bertiga " Oh ya, Rin hari ini oni-chan masuk sekolah. " Kata Lenka

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Rin tidak percaya. Kaito pun bertanya hal yang sama. Sedangkan Lenka hanya menganggukan setiap pertanyaan. Tak lama setelah mereka mengobrol, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Semua anak segera duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Sang guru memasuki ruangan. Guru yang cantik, dengan rambut panjangnya yang senada dengan bunga sakura, lalu dengan postur tubuhnya yang ideal. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit itu memandnag seisi kelas dengan pandangan tegas, namun lembut.

" Ohayou minna-san..." Sapanya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan. Para murid pun membalas sapaannya. " Pagi ini kita akan melanjutkan materi... Buka buku kalian halaman 120... " . Luka-sensei. Itulah nama guru yang sedang mengajar dikelas 1-3.

Sebaiknya kita SKIP TIME lagi.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring hari ini. Para siswa siswi mulai memenuhi kantin sekolah. Tidak terkecuali Rin, Lenka dan Kaito. Mereka membeli roti Melon, jeruk dan es krim serta minuman. Memakan belanjaan yang mereka beli itu, sambil mencari tau keberadaan Len nii-chan. Berkeliling kesetiap kelas, adalah pilihan mereka. Sesekali mereka menanyakan murid yang lewat. Tapi kebanyakan banyak yang mengatakan tidak tau.

" Nii-chan dikelas berapa ya ? Kok dari tadi gak ketemu sih ! " Kata Lenka kesal.

" Iya nih ! " Kata Kaito setuju .

Ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 2-5, banyak siswi yang sudah memadati koridor itu. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di kelas 2-5. Karna rasa penasaran, ketiga anak ini pun ikut melihat. Dengan susah payah, mereka menerobos masuk kekelas 2-5. Melihat sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati seorang anak yang di kerubungi siswi. Saat Lenka tau siapa yang dikerubungi itu, dia langsung menyebut nama anak itu. " Oni-chan...Len nii-chan ! " panggil Lenka dengan suara yang seperti toa. Yang dipanggil pun langsung membalik, dan berjalan mendekati si pemanggil alias Lenka. Kaito dan Rin terkejut mendengar nama yang dipanggil.

"Halo Lenka... " sapa Len

Wajah Lenka berseri-seri, lalu berkata " oni-chan ! Kenpa gak bilang kalau di kelas ini ! " ujar Lenka dengan sedikit kesal dan senang.

" Yo, Len nii-chan ! " Sapa Kaito juga.

" O-hissashiburi Kaito... " Balas Len sambil tersenyum datar

Wajah Rin merah padam melihat orang yang di sukainya berdiri di depannya. Dengan memberanikan diri, Rin berkata " O...o-hissashiburi Len nii-chan..." Len memandang kearahnya lalu berkata dengan dingin

" Kau siapa ? "

...TO BE CONTIUNED...

Author : Yeii ! Chap 1 selesai ! Gomena ya pembaca, kalau ceritanya kepanjangan terus masih berlanjut lagi...

Rin: Itu karna authornya kebanyakan ide sih !

Author: Bener tuh ! Banyak ide bermunculan nih... Gak bisa berhenti untuk nulis cerita ini...

Lenka : Terlalu panjang juga gak bagus..

Author: Gomennasai.. *Bungkuk dalem-dalem*

Kaito: Ngomong-ngomong, autor ini berani banget buat LenkaXRinto... Gak takut dosa...

Author: Wuue ! * Nangis kenjeng-kenjeng* Takut ! Tapi mau gimana lagi, ide ku tak bisa dibendung nih !

Lenka,Kaito,Rin : PAYAH !

Author : Wuee ! * tambah nangis kenjeng-kenjeng, trus mojok di pojokan*

Rinto: Cerita yang ini parah banget deh... Masa aku ngelakuin hal kayak gitu ?

Author : *udah selesai nangis* He..he... Rinto cocok kok kalo kayak gitu juga.. * Langsung lari * Nah ! Para pembaca yang terhormat, arigatou udah mau baca sampe habis, dan gomenna kalau ada tata bahasa, penulisan yang gak bener dan jadi gaje banget...Di chap selanjutnya, author yang hina ini, akan membuat cerita yang lebih baik lagi, agar pembaca puas ! \^0^/...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

33


End file.
